Abnegation
by dimshit
Summary: "Kau tidak tahu kan kalau dia tidak pernah bisa bangun pagi, dan baru bangun setelah aku mendatanginya? Grimmjow tidak mati." AU. GrimmIchi.


**A/N: **Hime-chan, tantangan yang kamu kasih pas ngereview **Overdrive** bikin saya kepikiran terus. Angst Tragedy. _So_, yeah... Beginilah hasilnya. Semoga bener-bener Angst Tragedy ya ._.' Tapi berasa lebih ke Angst/Hurt sih ==" (Beritahu saya, kalau saya salah genre T.T) Selamat menikmati tema yang bikin depresi (ga tau isinya bisa berhasil bikin depresi atau ga, saya ga biasa bikin Angst ;_;)

**Warning(s):** Saya pikir ga ada yang aneh sih. Cuma sebatas AU, mention male x male relationship a.k.a yaoi, depressing theme? Yeah, _semoga_.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. It's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

Saya bikin ini sambil dengerin ANGEL _by_ Sarah McLachlan...

* * *

><p>ab·ne·ga·tion<p>

_n. _Self-denial.

1. the denial and rejection of a doctrine or belief; "abnegation of the Holy Trinity"

2. renunciation of your own interests in favor of the interests of others

* * *

><p><strong>Abnegation<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_"When Death to either shall come - I pray it be first to me."_

_~Robert Bridges_

.

.

"Dia mati."

Ichigo diam. Berdiri, ia memandang sosok dihadapannya, yang terduduk, yang kedua tangannya melebar di punggung sofa. Starrk Coyote. Orang paling tidak sopan yang pernah ia temui. Padahal tamu, dan ia belum menyuruh Starrk untuk duduk.

Tapi, _lihatlah_.

Starrk berlagak seperti berada di rumah sendiri.

.

.

.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

"Tidak. Aku mendengarmu dengan sangat jelas."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah."

"..."

"..."

Ichigo bahkan tidak dekat dengan Starrk. Hanya kenal nama. Tapi, mendadak pria itu hari ini—_hari dimana ia hanya seorang diri di rumah_—datang ke rumahnya, mengatakan Grimmjow mati karena kecelakaan motor.

Mati.

_Mati_.

**MATI.**

Bukankah itu istilah untuk binatang?

.

.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOO~! ANAKKU YANG TAMPAN, DAD SUDAH PULANG~!"

Kurosaki Isshin—Ichigo memanggilnya dengan sebutan si Jenggot Kambing—seperti biasanya, melompat, mengincar anak laki-lakinya satu-satunya sebagai sebuah salam tanda sayang. Lebam, atau hidung patah, baginya menunjukkan kasih sayangnya yang begitu besar terhadap anaknya. Jangan ditanya, pria itu memang _gila_.

** —**_**SMACK!**_

Isshin merintih kesakitan, tapi Ichigo ataupun Starrk tidak peduli—_mereka terus saling menatap_, kecuali Yuzu yang tertawa kecil, dan Karin yang berteriak kesal, "Dad bodoh! Tidakkah kau lihat kalau kita kedatangan tamu?" Satu kakinya masih tersarangkan di selangkangan sang Ayah.

Dan, _yah_, Isshin memang tidak melihat ada tamu di ruang keluarganya saat itu.

"Katakan lagi." Ichigo bersuara melalui giginya yang menggertak. _Amarah_. Ia tahan amarahnya sampai kedua tangannya yang mengepal terlihat putih. "—Atau kau bisa segera angkat kaki dari rumah ini. **Kedatanganmu tidak pernah kuharapkan**."

"Ichi-nii!"

Yuzu memberikan nada memperingatkan. Ia selama ini bertindak sebagai seorang _Ibu_, tentu tidak suka jika mendengar umpatan dikeluarkan oleh salah satu anggota keluarga.

_(Tapi ia tidak pernah protes jika umpatan itu ditujukan pada Isshin.)_

"Aku tidak suka diusir begitu saja ketika sedang berperan sebagai orang baik, kau tahu." Starrk melipat kedua lengannya di dada. _Ia bingung dengan sikap pemuda dihadapannya_. Reaksi Ichigo yang sekarang, sama sekali bukan reaksi yang ia perkirakan. Tapi, ia ingat bahwa Grimmjow pernah mengatakan, seorang Kurosaki Ichigo adalah pemuda yang penuh kejutan. _Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa_. "Pagi ini ia bermaksud mengambil barang pesanannya di kota sebelah. Melewati perempatan dimana lampu peringatannya rusak—kau tentu tahu kebiasaannya untuk selalu kebut-kebutan, ia tidak melihat mobil lain yang juga dalam kecepatan tinggi dari sisi sebelahnya. Mereka tabrakan. Tubuhnya tergeser dan berbenturan dengan bus yang juga sedang melaju. Terhimpit, ia **tewas** di tempat kejadian."

.

.

.

Hening. Tidak ada yang bicara.

"Siapa yang tengah kau bicarakan?" Bingung, Isshin bertanya kepada Starrk yang dilihatnya kini melirik ke arahnya.

"Grimmjow."

_**BRAKK!**_

Ichigo menendang meja dihadapannya **keras**. Membuat Isshin, Karin, dan Yuzu tidak sempat kaget akan berita mengenai orang yang mereka kenal sebagai tetangga dan mereka anggap sebagai keluarga, sebagai teman semenjak kecil sekaligus kekasih Ichigo.

"Kau pembohong yang sangat buruk, Starrk."

"Ichi—"

"**DIAM! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR **_**APA PUN**_** DARI **_**SIAPA PUN**_** LAGI!**"

Yuzu tersentak kaget, bahkan Karin yang biasanya selalu _cool_, terlihat goyah. Baru kali ini mereka menyaksikan Ichigo yang begitu marah. Begitu tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

—dan Ichigo beranjak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Starrk bertanya, tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Kau tidak tahu mengenai Grimmjow lebih daripada aku. Akan kubuktikan omong kosongmu."

"Aku tahu mengenai Grimmjow."

"Bohong."

"Bahkan lebih darimu, Kurosaki."

"**Bohong!**" Ichigo membentak, ia kembali menatap Starrk. Kemarahan berkilat kuat di sinar matanya. "Kau tidak _kenal_ Grimmjow dan kau berani **berbohong **mengenai dia? Grimmjow tidak mati. Dia ada di rumahnya, tertidur seperti biasanya. Kau tidak tahu kan kalau dia tidak pernah bisa bangun pagi, dan baru bangun setelah aku mendatanginya? _**Grimmjow tidak mati.**_"

Wajah Isshin begitu pucat. Ia hanya bisa menatap putranya dengan tatapan sedih. Baru kali ini ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku mungkin memang tidak sopan, tapi aku bukan pembohong, Kurosaki." Suara Starrk masih terdengar begitu tenang. Semenjak tadi, pria itu terlalu nampak tenang. Memberikan kabar yang mengagetkan dengan ekspresi seolah ia tengah bicara mengenai cuaca.

Ichigo tidak suka.

Ichigo tidak menyukai ketenangan Starrk.

Akan ia buktikan kalau pria itu tengah membodohinya.

.

.

Kali ini Ichigo berlari keluar rumah, menuju rumah disebelahnya. Rumah Grimmjow.

Tidak ada yang menghentikannya.

.

.

.

.

"Grimm, ayo bangun. Sekarang sudah jam 11 lebih."

Seperti biasa, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Ichigo masuk ke rumah Grimmjow tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Ia memiliki _copy_ dari berbagai kunci yang ada di rumah ini. "Grimm, ayo bangun. Akan kubuatkan pancake penuh sirup maple kesukaanmu."

_("Berisik... 5 menit lagi...!")_

Biasanya, Grimmjow menjawab begitu sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya, memberikan punggung pada Ichigo. Dan Ichigo akan terus berusaha membangunkan Grimmjow dengan beragam cara. Hingga ia berakhir membuat Grimmjow _horny_, dan mau tidak mau bangun untuk menenangkan _adiknya_ yang berdiri tegak.

_("Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku begini, Ichi...")_

Sekarang, Ichigo berdiri di ambang pintu. Kedua tatapan mata lurus kepada kasur di pojok ruangan, masih berantakan, selimut belum dilipat, dan seprai yang miring.

Tapi, tidak ada seorang pun diatasnya.

Tidak ada Grimmjow.

"Berarti dia ada di kamar mandi." Ichigo membelokkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi yang terletak disebelah kamar Grimmjow. Pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup, tidak menghalanginya untuk masuk, "Grimm, tumben kau sudah bangun."

—tapi kamar mandi kosong.

"Mungkin di dapur dan sudah membuat sarapan sendiri."

—kosong juga.

"Di ruang tv dan menonton pertandingan sepak bola seperti biasanya?"

—tidak ada siapa pun.

"... di halaman belakang?"

—sama.

Tidak ada suara keran, tidak ada suara air yang menetes, tidak ada suara-suara dari televisi, tidak ada suara gemerisik pakaian, tidak ada suara langkah kaki, tidak ada suara geraman, tidak ada... _Tidak ada Grimmjow_.

**Grimmjow mati.**

**Kecelakaan di perempatan jalan.**

**Terhimpit mobil dan bus.**

... Tidak.

TIDAK.

"Grimm?" Ichigo berlari, membiarkan langkahnya yang membimbing tubuhnya, mengitari rumah. Membuka seluruh pintu yang ada. Pintu kamar, pintu lemari, pintu bupet, pintu laci—seolah Grimmjow bisa mengecilkan tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam ruang sempit dimana hanya buku bisa masuk. "Grimm? Grimmjow?" Ia periksa kolong tempat tidur, mengeluarkan seluruh isi lemari baju, mengeluarkan buku-buku, perabotan rumah tangga di lemari dapur, dan tetap tidak ada.

Nihil.

"GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES?"

186 cm, 80 kg, bukanlah ukuran yang bisa disembunyikan dengan mudah.

"Oh ya, handphone." Ichigo meraih sakunya, bermaksud mengambil handphone yang biasa ia simpan di sana. Tapi, kemudian ia mengumpat. Ia lupa membawa serta handphonenya itu ketika keluar rumah tadi. Ia memilih menggunakan telepon rumah Grimmjow yang terletak di dapur. 4 9 9 2 8 2—walau nomornya sendiri tidak hafal, Ichigo menghafal nomor Grimmjow dalam hatinya.

Sudah jutaan kali ia menghubungi nomor yang sama, tidak heran jika ia menghafalnya.

.

.

"**The number you are calling is temporarily unavailable**."

"... Sekali lagi."

"**The number you are calling is temporarily unavailable**."

"... Lagi."

"**The number you are calling is temporarily unavailable**."

"..."

"**The number you are calling is temporarily unavailable**."

"..."

"**The number you are calling is temporarily unavailable**."

"..."

"**The number you are calling is temporarily unavailable**."

"..."

"**The number you are calli**—"

Ichigo melotot ke arah _pengganggu _yang sudah dengan seenaknya memutuskan hubungan teleponnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Dad? Aku sedang menelepon Grimmjow."

Isshin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk membuat putranya itu benar-benar mengerti. Walau dirinya sendiri pun masih tidak bisa percaya, karena kemarin malam ia masih saling baku hantam dengan Grimmjow karena mengganggu waktu-waktu mereka berdua. Dan tadi pagi... _Kami-sama_... Tadi pagi ketika ia membuka klinik, ia dan Grimmjow sempat saling tegur sapa sebelum sang pemuda mengendarai motornya menjauh, hilang dari pandangan.

_Hilang_ selamanya.

"Dia sudah tidak ada, Ichigo."

Sebagai seorang ayah, seharusnya ia bisa berkata lebih lagi sebesar apa pun _shock_ yang ia rasakan—tetap tidak **sebesar **_**shock**_ yang Ichigo rasakan. Isshin menggigit bibirnya, keningnya berkerut begitu dalam—menunjukkan ekspresi yang hanya ia tunjukkan ketika kematian Masaki mencapai telinganya—ketika Ichigo menatap ke arahnya dengan kedua bola mata yang membulat, seluruh warna di wajahnya menghilang.

Ichigo hampir mempercayai kata-kata ayahnya itu.

Hampir membuat peluru terasa bersarang di kepalanya.

Hampir.

"Silakan kau katakan hal itu ribuan kali," Ichigo menyingkirkan tangan Isshin dari teleponnya, "Akan kubuktikan kalau kau salah." Lengannya yang menggenggam telepon bergetar hebat, wajahnya begitu pucat, terlihat akan tidak sadarkan diri jika Isshin terus mengatakan hal _itu_. Padahal suara Ichigo masih terdengar biasa.

Dan Isshin memeluk putranya itu. Erat.

—_dan tidak berkata apa pun lagi. Hanya memeluk._

_**THUMP!**_

Telepon terjatuh dari genggaman Ichigo, "—_uhhh_, sialan... SIALAN! ... Sialan kau, Daaaaaad—_UGH_...! A—... Akuuu... _uunghh_... Aku beeeenci...! BENCI! **Aku BENCI!**"

Entah kepada siapa kebencian itu terarahkan.

Kepada Starrk yang memberikan kabar padanya?

Kepada ayahnya yang dengan mudah mempercayai pria yang masih _asing_?

Atau...

Kepada Grimmjow yang _pergi_—**pergi. PERGI.** tanpa meninggalkan janji apa pun untuknya?

**Janji untuk kembali? Janji untuk menemuinya kembali?**

.

.

"**AAAKU BEEEEENCIIIIIIIIIIII. . . . ! ! ! !**"

.

.

.

.

_"Hah?"_

_"Kubilang, kalau di antara kita ada yang mati, aku ingin lebih dulu."_

_**"Apa yang kamu bicarakan?"**_

_"Kau sendiri yang sering menggodaku kalau aku tidak suka ditinggal sendirian, Grimm."_

_"Tapi bukan berarti kamu bisa bicara begitu!"_

Gebrakan meja.

_"Ini kan cuma pengandaian, Grimm. Aku lebih suka kalau bisa mati bersama sih."_

_"Ichi, aku tidak suka pembicaraan ini."_

_"Ya. Ya. Bagaimana kalau sebuah ciuman di bibir sebagai tanda permintaan maaf?"_

_"..."_

_"Kau imut kalau cemberut begitu, Grimm."_

_"AKU TIDAK IMUT!"_

_"... Jadi?"_

_"Aku ingin ciumanku di bawah sini."_

_"... Dasar cabul."_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>EPIC PHAAAAIIIILLLL! ! ! ! Ngga tahan untuk ngga masukin Pervy!Grimm dibagian akhir flashback obrolan Ichigo dan Grimmjow #ORZ<p>

Adakah yang berkenan mereview? ;_;


End file.
